


Of Long Hair and Lonely Jokes

by Nad98



Series: Between Black and White [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Bigender Roman, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Long-Haired Logan Sanders, Swearing, pre romantic intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Logan is a side with no interest in his appereance. He does not care at all. Never did. Never will. And yet as his hair continues to grow overnight again and again despite him turning it back to its normal length every morning, he has to admit to himself that he might care a little bit about his appereance after all.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Between Black and White [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810210
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	Of Long Hair and Lonely Jokes

Logan never bothered too much about his appearance. He didn't have to. After all he was the one who looked like Thomas most of the time. Like that he never had to decide how tall he was, how much he weighted or what his body shape would be. No ridiculous distraction through such irrelevancies.

They were nothing but mere fractions of Thomas's imagination and their appearance did not matter after all, so it was only logical that Logan had so little interest in it. He really didn't care about the colour of his eyes, the few pounds they had put on once and lost again, or the way Thomas's voice sounded. And he also did not care about the haircuts Thomas got and the colour he dyed his hair in. That was all fine and well. It really was. It was inconsequential and Logan did not care about it.

So, why did it bother him so much when he had woken up one morning, that his hair was good an inch longer than when he had gone to bed the previous evening? Why even had his hair grown so quickly? None of the others ever told him that their hair grew quicker sometimes. It had never occurred before, not to his knowledge at least, so why was this happening to him? Why now?

It was still early and he needed to get to breakfast and drink his coffee. He really, really needed his coffee. But the others would see and he couldn't have that. He was not entirely sure why he couldn’t have that, but he kindly overlooked that question and frantically walked around his room thinking about how he could hide his sudden hair growth. A thought popped into his head. They all were just fractions of Thomas's imagination. They were able to shapeshift and change at will.

He certainly could change his hair length at will as well, he mused tried to focus on the task. Shapeshifting had never been his forte and he was sure that either twin would giggle at the concentration he had to put into this tiny transformation. But it worked. At least he believed so and ran his fingers through his hair. It was its usual length again. Quick Logan went to his bathroom double checking in the mirror if everything was normal again.

And indeed, it was, Logan noted not quite as satisfied as he had expected to be. But there was no time to waste. He needed his coffee. The hair problem was solved now and would not come back to bother him again.

* * *

Until it came to bother him again the next morning.

As Logan woke up, his vision was clouded by a mop of dark brown hair, which was hanging over his eyes. Frantically, he pushed them aside and fought himself into a sitting position, blindly feeling for his glasses on his nightstand. As soon as he had found them and put them on, he sprung to his feet and hurried into the bathroom.

It was even longer than yesterday. Certainly, two inches longer than it usually was. Logan blanked. His whole mind just blanked for a minute and he looked at himself in a mixture of confusion and worry. He knew they would grow even more. He knew they would be longer tomorrow.

But that was not the problem at hand. He decided to concentrate once more and changed his hair to be shorter again. With a strange knot in his stomach, he watched his reflection. He felt strange. Felt uncertain and unhappy.

He would deal with it later.

* * *

But Logan didn’t deal with it later. It had been two days and he had yet to face the strange cluster of emotions which was piling up in his chest when he changed his hair back to its original length.

Every day his hair had grown an inch longer overnight than the night before and this morning it had reached his chin. It was somehow terrifying and Logan had a hard time to focus on the discussion which was going down on the dining table.

He tried to refocus. It was about a family gathering which would take place in two weeks. The discussion wasn’t very fruitful as there was some talk about not going at all to focus on a private project and getting some Thomas-time by Janus, which didn’t sit too well with Patton and Virgil who both argued that family gatherings could be awkward but could be fun and that the guilt of not going would hinder Thomas from relaxing anyway.

Logan mused about their points for a bit, not knowing how to interfere as of now. Not really wanting to interfere and clean up their mess. He really felt too off to do that right now, he realized and thought about how he could excuse himself from the conversation and finally start figuring out what was wrong with him in the privacy of his room.

“Teach? Are you okay?”

Logan flinched and stared over to Virgil. He had lost the thread of the conversation again and now felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Is something wrong with your jaw? Why are you scratching it?” Remus asked before Logan could compose himself to answer Virgil properly.

He frowned and realised that he was still touching the skin where his hair had touched him in the morning. As if he had missed it.

That thought hit Logan harder than expected and he saw the others worried looks when he had visibly stiffened at the idea of possibly wanting to have long hair.

“My jaw is fine Remus. If you would excuse me now. I seem to be unable to focus at the moment,” Logan said and pushed his chair back to stand up.

But he didn’t get so far as Roman slightly tucked on his sleeve and urged him to stay. Logan looked at her and remained seated. Not at last because of the worry in Roman’s look but he wouldn’t admit that in a million years.

So, Logan cleared his throat and told Roman: “I am fine. I promise that there is nothing of concern going on with me. I just ask to be let go so I can refocus in my room.”

“If it’s nothing bad why can’t you tell us what it is?” Roman asked still visibly worried.

A lump formed in Logan’s throat. Because it was ridiculous. Because he was not supposed to be this upset about his hair growing a little faster than usual. Because they would think he was childish for struggling with this.

“It’s a triviality. There is no need for you to waste time on that,” Logan tried to deflect.

From his other side Remus piped up and said: “Waste time on caring about you? How’s that a waste of time?”

That’s not where the conversation ought to go. Especially not with that wording. It would trigger Janus to chirp in and Patton to ask questions and Virgil would get even more worried. Logan wanted to go and just figure this out with himself. To analyse his feelings and then draw a conclusion from his findings. That had worked fine in the past, he lied to himself and folded his hands beneath the table.

“I’m not saying that you should not care about me but that this is of no importance-”

“Bullshit!” Remus cut him off.

Something went off in Logan’s mind in this very second. Something about the way how Remus spoke with him, the tone he used, the way looked at him did not sit right with him. And then for a moment it was as if he saw a spark in Remus’s eyes. Pure, unrestricted energy, confidence tipping over to arrogance with the deeply rooted belief that there always was a way for him.

Magenta.

But there was no magenta in Remus’s eyes no matter how much Logan had imagined it to be there. Remus did not speak from a place of condescension but from concern. Yet Logan could not see that and got defensive.

“Would you stop undermining my statement? I am old and smart enough to know what a big or small problem is and for this matter I truly do not require your consultation,” Logan told Remus off.

The Duke’s mouth fell open. Then he laughed unbelievingly and slammed his fist on the table. All flinched but Logan who matched Remus’s energy and spitefully stared right back in his eyes.

“You know what big or small problems are? You know when you need consultation or not?” Remus mocked with a demented grin and listened to the seething inhale Logan just took. “Who’s the one not addressing his constant grief? Who’s the one having a mental breakdown because he wanted so badly to go to therapy? Who’s the one who kept that all inside and acted as if he was fine even though he wasn’t? Tell me Logan, who was it? The man on the moon? J’s hat or your left sock? Huh? Who was it?”

“Do not ridicule me! Do not make me a senseless joke!” Logan cried and watched just right then how something in Remus broke.

No madness. No smile. Just a blank face. Slowly growing sadder until it turned stern as stone. It was heavy. It was dark. It was fully alive but threatening and foreboding. It was horribly sea green, swallowing all of the anger Logan had felt and replacing it with an overwhelming sense of dread.

“Still fighting with the joke thing, huh,” Remus mumbled to himself in a voice that did not seem to belong to him.

“I get that you don’t want to be a joke,” Remus continued back in his normal voice slowly standing up, “No, that most people wouldn't want to be a joke! But you know what? I dream to be one! Wanna know why, Logan, wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Because Logan, because I am not a whole joke, I am a punchline! And you know what a punchline is without a joke?”

Logan’s voice wavered as he saw Remus’s stern look. 

“What is a punchline without a joke?”

“Sad and stupid is what it is, Logan. Sad and stupid and I wish I'd be a joke instead of that.”

Remus’s voice was not loud or shrill. It was poisoned and emotional. It broke and a glimpse of tremendous pain flashed in his eyes as he spoke. A moment after, his face fell and his eyes jumped from Logan to the others. Remus stepped back, walked backwards, away from them. Turned and stormed out of the room. Left them in complete silence.

Logan’s mind raced. This was wrong. He had been wrong. He had been mistaken. His inner turmoil should never have been let out on Remus’s expense. He did not know when he had stood up. He only heard Remus’s words ring in his ears and how they didn’t make sense.

“But the punchline is what makes a joke funny?” he mumbled to himself and turned more towards the hallway where Remus had disappeared.

He didn’t think that the others had heard him and jumped at the sound of Virgil’s voice as he asked him worriedly: “L that’s not what Remus was talking-”

“I know!” Logan interrupted and began to walk away from the table. “I know it’s a metaphor! I’m not stupid! I need – I need to fix this.”

And at that Logan turned away and rushed after Remus. Janus called after him and Roman was almost standing to follow him when Virgil held her wrist and effectively stopped her from going after Logan.

“Why are you holding me back?” Roman asked perplexed and Virgil shook his head and looked over to Patton whom he suspected to be the next to go after Logan.

Calmly Virgil said: “Let him do this. Let him figure this out on his own.”

Patton worriedly started down the hallway clearly not convinced by Virgil’s words.

“I hate to remind you,” Roman said meanwhile to Virgil who was still focused on Patton, “but emotional turmoil is not his strong suit. He struggles with that a lot when he’s upset himself.”

“Exactly. That’s why you all have to let him do this.”

Virgil watched Janus furrow his brow and Patton look at him sceptically. It was them he need to listen to him.

“You have to let him make mistakes. You have to let him figure out how emotions and conflict work out for himself. Stop doing these things for him. He deserves his turn to mess up and try for himself. Stop taking agency over him and trust that he can do this.”

Patton’s scepticism was gone and guilt now showed in his expression while Janus still seemed not to be quite persuaded. But Virgil was not going to let go of this. Not when he had seen a side of Logan, he hadn’t seen in over a decade.

Earnestly Virgil met Janus’s gaze and said watching Janus’s face fall with every word he uttered: “I haven’t seen him this openly emotional invested in such a manner since Pinky was around. Let him do this on his own.”

* * *

Logan’s heart was pounding in his chest when he stood in front of Remus’s door. It was so loud and fast that he forgot to think and simply acted. Head first he opened the door and walked inside Remus’s room. A strange odour hit him, a green light reflected in his glasses and he let his eyes fly over the room only to find no Remus.

With not much thinking Logan steered towards the stairs and climbed them hastily. He knew the outline of Thomas’s apartment by heart and his feet carried him effortlessly in the room where Thomas’s bedroom would be. Or Remus’s bedroom in this case. The door to it was open and he immediately spotted the tall side standing in front of his bed. He turned towards him and Logan stopped in his tracks.

Neither of them seemed to be angry anymore. Neither of them seemed to know how to react next. Neither logic nor impulsivity had an answer to their situation. Logan and Remus had to figure this out on their own.

“I-”

Logan’s voice broke off. But there was something impatient and begging in Remus’s eyes and Logan found himself having enough courage to make one step closer and raise his voice once more.

“The punchline makes a joke funny, which is the purpose of a joke. Without it, it would only have an exposition; a story or a question with no wit or spark in it. A joke with no punchline cannot exist.”

Remus frowned at the statement but broke out of his stale stance and turned towards Logan. A bit of the tenseness ebbed away. 

“What does that mean?” Remus asked with a voice far too small.

Logan pressed his lips together before he took another step towards Remus and finally entered the bedroom. Dark wooden panels at the wall, green carpet on the floor. Something cosy about the air in there.

“It – it means that you are essential to us just like the punchline is essential to the joke. The metaphor is not perfect, of course, but I hoped it would help me convey what I wanted to tell you,” Logan said and stood still about five feet away from Remus.

Something came back to Remus. A little flicker of the chaotic spark Logan was used to. He dared to let himself smile a tiny bit and got a small chuckle from Remus in return. The side then let himself flop down on his bed with a big sigh and patted on the spot to his right.

“Come here, nerd,” Remus ordered and reluctantly Logan did just so.

Tiredly Logan stared at the wall. Remus shifted next to him, he noticed through the shift in weight on the bed. Still there. Remus was still here. How could such a simple fact relax him so much?

“You’re not a joke, Logan.”

Immediately Logan turned his head towards Remus. He was laying on his side head perked up on his hand looking at him with a ridiculous intensity.

The intensity did not fade away as Remus continued: “And even if you were part of this joke construct, we all are part off according to your joke analogy; You’d be the exposition and that’s just as needed as the punchline. It might not be the part that people laugh at but without it the punchline doesn’t make sense.”

Logan relaxed. Smiled a bit more and nodded silently to himself. Remus made a point to be honest at all times and hearing him say this helped, even though he had mostly made peace with the fact that Thomas or he himself never would be taken completely seriously by everyone. That some people would never accept the knowledge and content he provided.

“And either way, you’re absolutely hilarious without being a joke, anyway specs.”

“Pardon me?” Logan asked poignantly to Remus’s apparent amusement.

With a chuckle Remus sat up and shoved him in the side and said wiggling his eyebrows: “Your venting about stuff you find annoying or illogical are a blast to listen to! And don’t think I wouldn’t notice how you intentionally act more worked up about these things just to make Virgil smile or entertain me. Or how you word your sentences just so that Roman gets annoyed or fired up when you want to have a heated discussion with him! You are witty and clever about it; don’t think I wouldn’t notice.”

Big eyed Logan stared at Remus. These were not the observations he had expected from the Duke. Not compliments he ever thought he would get. Not compliments he believed he had ever wanted to hear before. And yet they made him happier than most hugs Patton had given him in the last month.

Flattered Logan fumbled with his fingers, trying not to show his grin too much.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment. “I appreciate that a lot.”

“No problem!” Remus chirped happily.

Logan looked up to him. He was such a fascinating side to look at. Bright green lipstick, purple eyeshadow and the always curly moustache in this almost soft looking face weren’t it for the wide smile, which most people would think of as manic. Logan had grown quite accustomed to it over time.

“Your intelligence amazes me,” Logan said clumsily and saw actual shock in Remus’s eyes. “It really does. For someone claiming to be completely random, you are quite smart about your choice of words. The whole punchline / joke metaphor was very well used and your observations are very astute and extensive. There is method in your madness, a lot more so than you let on.”

“Hamlet,” Remus simply said not able to react otherwise.

Logan grinned a bit then looked down in his lap. It was calming to know that he was not the only one who had problems with taking compliments. Maybe it was even more calming to know since it was the most impulsive and spontaneous side who failed to come back with a funny retort.

But then there was the guilt. The guilt of him being so condescending to Remus’s input before and the pain he had put him through needlessly.

Glaring down his lap, angry with himself, Logan spoke up once more: “My comment about you priorly was very uncalled for and I should not have said that. Jokes are not senseless. Neither are you. Just because I don’t always get them doesn’t mean they don’t have their purpose and place so do you. Just because of my personal struggle I have no right to lash out like that at you.”

“It's fine, L. I get it. We just don't have the same struggles and needs. It's fine.”

“No, it is not! I – I was incredibly inconsiderate. Especially considering how inconsequential my problem is. To even call it a problem seems overexaggerated now.”

“Just because I seem to struggle more, doesn't mean your problems are not serious or valid. If anything is even valid to begin with but let's focus for a change.”

Logan looked down on his knees and Remus gave him a little shove to the side. Logan glanced at him and gave a half-hearted grin before he looked back down.

“Hey, Lo. What’s been throwing you off so much? What has you so scatter-brained lately?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Logan. Very little things about you are stupid and I have a hard time believing that this would be one of them.”

Logan sighed and said: “Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

Logan gulped and his hand automatically found its way up to his hair.

“I – My hair has grown quite rapidly over night the last few days. I changed it back every morning, since I believed that you all would find it ridiculous. And while I am not sure if that would be the truth anymore, I came to the conclusion that – that I might want it to be longer than it is now. That I do not want to change it back to its original length when I wake up tomorrow morning.”

“Why would I laugh about this?”

“Because – Because it’s a ridiculously small change and I have no reason to be as upset about all of this as I am right now.”

“Yeah, you do? You never looked different from Thomas before. This is huge for you! Of course, it’s messing with your head after so many years of steadiness and stuff. You’re great dealing with changes for Thomas and the others but not with yourself. You haven’t given yourself the chance to change and try out stuff because you took the roll of the anchor for all of us. But it’s okay now. It’s okay that it’s scary and it’s okay to try out and figure out if you like it or not as you go, Lo. You’re allowed to experiment. We’re queer. Most queer people have this experimenting phase later in life because our teens are wasted with hiding. It’s okay.”

“Aah,” Logan responded not having any other answer ready.

“Hey, it’s fine. You're okay?” Remus asked and rubbed over Logan’s upper arm in a soothing manner.

Logan met his look and nodded quickly.

Remus lips curled into a smile and he took his hand away before asking: “So, about how long are we even talking?”

Logan froze for a second. He then gulped and brought his hand up just under his chest and shot Remus a worrisome look. The Duke actually looked surprised. So, Logan was actually talking about long hair and not just a little longer than usually.

But he was quick to recover from his surprise, smiled at Logan again and said: “That’s a fun length! Just like Vale- Wait, did this origin with her? Did you want long hair since you’ve changed into her?”

Logan drove through his hair and sighed cluelessly for a second.

“I am not sure? I have only come to the conclusion that I want long hair for a very short amount of time and didn’t have time to analyse it more. So, I cannot rule it out.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter! It’s a great length and I’m sure it will look good. You won’t have any problem with it.”

It was then that Remus discovered another little spark of insecurity in Logan’s eyes. Immediately he frowned and tilted his head in question only to watch Logan fluster a bit. It was fascinating how easily Logan was able to read his body language while he struggled so much doing so with the others.

“What’s it? What worries that big brain of yours now?” Remus poked and watched Logan fumble with his hands for a bit.

“I never had long hair before and I did never have to take care of hair of such length.”

Remus blinked. Once. Twice. And broke into a sympathetic smile and patted Logan’s back.

“Oh, Logi. Don’t fret any longer. Summon that notepad of yours and learn from the master of style himself,” Remus announced with a lot of flair as he dramatically put his hand on his chest.

And for the next hour Remus explained to Logan all he knew about hair and how to take care of it. It started as a rather practical lesson on shampoo, conditioner, air drying verses using a hairdryer, and eventually evolved into a full-blown history excursion of how people used to care for their hair. Logan didn’t mind the tangent, actually he enjoyed it quite a bit while Remus savoured the opportunity to talk and explain and ramble with someone listening and not interrupting him but for the few questions, he had about some details Remus had mentioned.

* * *

Logan had set his clock good a half hour earlier than usual to have a head start from the others. With a yawn he got up and walked straight into his bathroom. He took the non-static comb and his new hairbrush from the shelf next to the mirror. Remus had given them to him yesterday after dinner and now Logan began brushing his long hair and entangle the few knots, he had gotten overnight.

It was still early but Logan was awake enough to take note of the texture of his hair. It was straight and rather thick he mused. It probably had always been, but before now he had never noticed it.

Determined he put the brush back on the shelf and looked at the result in the mirror. After a short moment he was satisfied with what he saw and took two black hairbands and put them on his left wrist, before he combed his hair back meticulously watching that he got all hair strands. When it looked like he hoped it should look, he grabbed the mass of hair and pulled it through the first hairband. He struggled a bit and had to readjust it a few times before it sat where he wanted and then put the second hairband in.

Quickly he turned his face to the side, checking if he had gotten all hair, which luckily seemed to be the case. He was about to turn around and go to the kitchen when he took a last glance in the mirror and felt a sense of satisfaction settle within him. This felt a lot better, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Ten minutes later he had settled with his coffee mug and newspaper at the little table in the kitchen. It was still calm and he felt rather relaxed. Maybe he should adjust his schedule so he would always be up a little earlier than the rest of them. The quiet really was nice for a change.

And just as he thought that he heard the upbeat steps from Patton entering the kitchen. It became quiet suddenly. Logan did not react. That was normal for him. Patton knew so as well; Logan usually did not greet people in the morning if he was first to get up. And usually, Patton did not mind too much and instead walked over to him, gave him a light nudge on the shoulder and then began to prepare breakfast for the others.

Logan had expected that Patton would not act the same way as usual, he just had hoped he would not try and strike up a conversation with him. It was truly too early for that. But after another beat of silence the steps continued and Logan felt a light nudge on his shoulder. He smiled a little as Patton walked further to the fridge and with a happy hum began to prepare their breakfast.

With that he lost himself in his morning lecture and barely noticed Janus entering followed by Roman and Virgil. He didn’t see how each of them stopped in their tracks when they saw him first. He didn’t see how quickly they continued on their way when Patton shot them a threateningly calm look. He barely noticed the background chatter that evolved between Patton and Roman about the idea for a fairy tale he had. He noticed when Virgil sat down at the other side of the table, eating his far to dry toast but did not acknowledge it.

And then there came the moment when the noisy Duke walked into the kitchen. His costume cling-clanging happily and the tapping of his feet sounding on the floor. Logan could almost sense him approach and just took his mug off the table when Remus heaved himself on exactly that spot.

“Moring specs! Look at me for a sec,” Remus demanded in his most causal hyper tone.

With an eyeroll Logan looked up and watched how Remus inspected his hair moving and eventually smiled an even brighter smile.

“Well done, teach! You did a solid job with this ponytail!” Remus praised.

Logan heard Virgil gasp and cleared his throat before looking back down to his paper.

“Thank you. The brush and the advice were helpful,” Logan said and hoped that the others wouldn’t question it.

Before any of the others got a chance to question it though, Remus hummed happily and skidded a little closer. Logan felt Remus’s warmth enter his personal space but didn’t budge.

“Can I do something with it? It will not look ridiculous, I promise!”

Logan closed his eyes and lowered his paper for a moment before he picked it back up and told Remus with a barely hidden smile: “Fine. You may proceed.”

As Remus giddily exclaimed “Neat!” and undid Logan’s ponytail, the others just froze in time. Flabbergasted they watched how Logan’s hair fell on his shoulders and Remus starting to separate one hair section on the right side of Logan’s skull from the rest of the hair and carefully began to French braid a little part of Logan’s hair. Logan was absolutely relaxed and Remus quiet and focused on his task at hand. None of the others had ever seen either of them in such a state and just gaped as Remus had almost finished the braid and suddenly put his free hand in front of Logan as he conjured something.

“What colour hairband do you want for the braid?” Remus asked and Logan lifted his gaze from his paper.

He looked over the selection Remus presented him. There were several shades of blue and green, black, red and –

“This one,” Logan said and pointed on the pink one with no hesitation.

Remus blinked for a second but then shrugged and took it to tie the braid. Then he put Logan’s hair back into a high ponytail, quite happy with the result.

“Wanna see it?”

Finally, Logan folded the newspaper, laid it aside and gave Remus an affirmative nod, who then summoned a hand mirror and handed it to Logan. Quickly Logan took it and inspected the work Remus had done, while the trash man happily swinged his legs back and forth observing Logan with great interest.

“I’d love to dye it. We could have so much fun with it if you wouldn’t dislike hair dyeing so much,” Remus commented.

Absentmindedly, as Logan checked if any hair strands stood out, he said matter-of-factly: “I did never say I hate dyeing one’s hair. I was just not happy with the choice Thomas made.”

“Wait,” Virgil said suddenly able to speak again, “are you telling me you would be down to dye your hair if it wouldn’t be purple?”

In slow-motion Logan turned his head towards the emo. He somehow had forgotten that the others were here, he realized and so did the others. Amused Patton watched Logan turn a little red as he met Virgil’s gaze, while Roman hid his mouth behind his hand to stop himself from laughing.

“Maybe?” Logan answered warily.

Both Remus and Virgil were utterly excited at once and began listing colours and hue’s they thought Logan would like and the poor nerd just watched them with big eyes completely feeling as if he was thrown under the bus.

“Children!” Janus chided both Remus and Virgil with a raised index finger. “Stop pestering him so much! It’s early in the morning and you should not project your dreams of an anime villain with long silver hair on our poor teacher!”

Remus and Virgil got quiet with a pout only for Logan to go: “Actually… Silver does sound rather intriguing.”

Both Remus and Virgil immediately jumped onto the idea and within seconds Remus started to ask Logan how they could make hair dye, while Virgil went through his phone, looking for the checklist he made the last time he dyed his hair. Roman finally broke out in laughter and Patton pulled Janus away from the three excited hair-dye enthusiasts with a grin. He would make Janus help him serve breakfast and after that they could still see how eager Logan was to actually dye his hair in a silver hue.

And as the day went on Patton sensed that the stiffness which had settled in his bones had softened a little. A self-imposed barrier was loosening up and the sky was getting clearer.

Their mind began to open and for once Patton had to worry a little less about his little Curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! One shot time for BBaW! I hope you like it!
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and have a wonderful day❤️


End file.
